


The Corcorans

by TMCX123



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt, Young Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Shelby, Rachel, Noah, Blaine and Santana are the Corcoran family who live in fear of the oldest Corcoran, Hiram, who is a violent and manipulative man.Can their friends and teachers save them before it’s too late?Santana Corcoran - 4 years oldBlaine Corcoran - 12 years oldRachel Corcoran - 15 years oldNoah Corcoran  - 17 years old





	The Corcorans

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :)

It was dinner time for the Corcorans, they were all sat around the large table in silence. Hiram sat at the head of the table glaring at his family, to his right sat Shelby who was helping Santana with her food and sat on her right. At the opposite head of the table sat Noah, to his right was Rachel and Blaine. 

"Mama I'm full" said Santana and she looked up at her mother with her dark eyes.   
"You will finish every bite of that food Santana" Hiram said sternly whilst glaring at the youngest of their family. The rest of the children shifted uncomfortably at the tense atmosphere.   
"C'mon San just a few more bites" Shelby said as she tries to get Santana to open her mouth but the young Latina refuses with wide eyes. "Please Santana" Shelby pleaded as she could see her husbands fists clenching. But Santana just sat there and didn't eat any more.   
"How dare you!" Hiram shouted as he stood up from the table and grabbed his youngest's arm and ripped her from the table to his study.   
"Guys please quickly finish up then head to bed, I'll clear this all up" Shelby hurried as she began to hear Santana's pleads. 

"Daddy no! I'm sorry" Santana shouted as her father undid his belt. Hiram spun round to face his daughter and backhanded her across the face, as she laid on the ground he lifted up the back of her shirt and began to smack her with the belt. After several minutes of nothing but the sickening crack of the belt against flesh and Santana's heartbreaking screams it stopped. 

"You stupid little bitch, stop being so selfish. Next time someone makes you a meal you eat it, if I hear that you've been so disrespectful again you will get much worse than the belt you hear me?!" Hiram shouts and he savagely kicks his daughter in the stomach before exiting the study. 

When Shelby came into the room her heart was breaking for her youngest daughter. "Oh my baby, look what he did to you" she coos as the Latina buried herself into her mother's arms.   
"Mommy it hurts" she wails and her mother clutches her tighter to her chest.   
"Come on, lets get you ready for bed" Shelby says and she lifts Santana and takes her upstairs where she had already run her a bath. 

"It's gonna be alright sweetheart" Shelby says and she lifts Santana's top over her head and tries to contain her gasp when she sees the dark bruises forming across her torso and the slightly bleeding gashes that cross crosses her tiny daughters back. 

When Santana was fully undressed Shelby lifted her into the tub. She looked sadly at her daughter as she splashed in the bath as if she hadn't been beaten half an hour before.   
"Santana?" Shelby asks and her chocolate eyes meet her daughters.   
"Yeah Mama" Santana says tilting her head and looking at her mother with a questioning look.   
"Don't let what he says get to you, you are so special little one and we all love you so much" Shelby passionately tells her daughter hoping that she can reassure her that she is more than what her father sees.   
"Okay Mama, I know daddy hates me but I don't really like him either cause he's a meany" Santana says and juts our her bottom lip. Shelby just chuckles at her youngest's innocence, she just hopes that her husband doesn't cause her lose her spirit. 

When Santana is dry and dressed in a cute little onesie she walks into the room she shares with her older sister Rachel and she hops into her bed that has a dark red duvet covering it.   
"Goodnight baby, here's Bugs" Shelby says and she hands her daughter her beloved stuffed elephant.   
"Goodnight Mama, love you" Santana says as she closes her eyes.   
"Love you too angle" Shelby says and she kisses her on the forehead before going to check on Rachel who she knows is just pretending to be asleep. 

"How bad did he hurt her Mom?" Rachel asks, worry evident on her face. Many people think that Rachel is very selfish and unable to be selfless but it's untrue, she's just driven and very passionate about what she loves.   
"It's pretty bad honey but don't worry too much about it okay? You know San, she'll be back to her crazy self before you know it" Shelby reassures her eldest daughter and in a way herself that Santana will be okay.   
"I just don't know why he hates her so much, even with the rest of he doesn't seems to get angry so quickly" Rachel says angry that her father doesn't see how amazing her little sister is.   
"I don't know either Rach, but as long as she knows that we've got her back and that we love her then she'll be okay" Shelby says and with that she kisses her eldest daughters cheek and bids her goodnight before leaving the room. 

As Shelby walks into the boys room she hears Noah's loud snoring coming from his side of the room and she chuckles because her eldest could sleep through a tornado without waking up. She tiptoes over to Blaine's bed and double checks that he's asleep before gently kissing his hairline before leaving the room. 

She hears the front door slam and the car drive off as Hiram leaves to go god knows where as she cleans up the dinner table and washes up all the plates and cutlery. 

After she's had her shower she lays in her bed and thinks about how she got in this situation, with four kids and an abusive husband. She loves her children and she wishes that they had a better life, it hurts to see Rachel and Noah acting like adults because they've had to grow up faster than they should have. She hates that Blaine doesn't feel comfortable in their own home and how he is quiet and withdrawn, she hates that her four year old thinks that her father hates her and that she doesn't try in school because her father tells her that she's not smart and isn't going to get anywhere, that Santana is in a special education class because she doesn't focus. 

As Shelby falls asleep she mentally prepares for what the next day has to bring.


End file.
